Ashita
by PublicDisaster
Summary: You made the rain bleed, and the world mourn. You made me cry, and left me alone." I whispered to his remains, the only thing in this world that I have to remember him by.


_Okay, well, I decided that I needed to write another one-shot. I really should write more. Well, the title "Ashita" means "Tomorrow", which I thought was sweet, for some reason or another. I have to say this I AM NOT WRITING A SEQUEL. People always seem to want a sequel when people write one-shots. This is short, just to let you know. So....enjoy!_

**WARNING: It's....sad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, or "Breathe" by Seven Channels.**

* * *

Inuyasha. My love. The only man that I thought I could ever think to give myself and my love to, lost forever in a sea of blood.

The final battle, as we call it, was gruesome to say the least. Naraku was defeated by Inuyasha, but not before Inuyasha was wounded. The wound would not heal, I tried everything, but the blood would not stop flowing. I could not speak as I watched him lay on the blood soaked ground. He looked so helpless, but at the same time, he looked like he was finally at peace. He wore a smile on his face, and he looked up at me, as if telling me it was okay to cry. I did cry.

He died that night. The night that the sky fell down, and crushed my world. Crushed my heart.

"Crushed me."

It's been so long since you've gone away  
And I know things will never be the same  
I break it all down so it will show to me clear  
But all the while I'm wishing you were here

That night was three years ago to this day. Now, I sit beside his grave, crying over the soul that had been taken from this world, who could have done so much more good if he was only given a chance. That could have made so many people happy, even if he didn't know he was doing it.

"You made the rain bleed, and the world mourn. You made me cry, and left me alone." I whispered to his remains, the only thing in this world that I have to remember him by, besides the memories of our time together, which were precious to us all

In my dreams I can see and feel your face  
But next to me sits an empty space  
Sometimes this life doesn't make any sense to me  
I need some time to heal and some space to breathe 

I laid the flowers on top of his grave, wishing that he could smell their sweet scent.

"We picked these just for you, though we know that you would never admit to liking them." I laughed at the face I could picture him making over the 'girly' flowers, I also had to hold back my tears, this was just too hard.

"We have decided to name him Inuyasha, though there was really no other name that I would pick." I said, more tears wanting to spill, as I rubbed my still growing stomach.

My baby, my little boy, was due to be born soon. But right now, all I could think about was what Inuyasha would say if he were here, if he would approve, or if he would be the father if he were still alive.

I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out

"I hope he turns out to be exactly like you, then I will know that I did something right, and that in a way you will live on." I smiled, for the first time in a while, I truly smiled at the thought of my son growing up.

I wanted my son to be exactly like Inuyasha, because then, then I would not have to worry so much about him, because he would grow up to be an amazing person with a giant heart, bad temper, and a strong will that no one would be able to beat.

As I lay on the floor and I wonder why  
The question lingers why did you die  
I thank God for you and the memories  
But I still wish you were here with me

"Please watch over him, and help him through life. He will need a friend, a friend that I will never be able to be." I asked for the sake of my son, he needed someone to watch over him when I couldn't, and I could not think of anyone I would rather have the job.

"I love you Inuyasha, and please, don't hate me."

I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out

I kissed the marker, like I never got to kiss Inuyasha goodbye, I never told him how I felt, and now I wish that I had. I wish that I had taken a chance on love, so that maybe in the after-life, he would look down upon me and smile.

__

"Are you ready now?"

I looked back at Inuyasha's grave, and said I silent prayer before I got up and walked to my husbands side.

"Hai. I'm ready."

Gone away and I pray for the strength to  
Strength to carry on  
As I am breathing you in and I'm breathing you out  
I still feel you though you're gone

We walked into the forest, away from the grave of my lost love. We will return again next year, but this time with our son, and then return every year after that, to mark the day that a great evil was defeated, and a brave soul was taken away.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru?"

"Nani?"

"Do you think he forgives me?"

"Hai."

"I'm glad."

I'm breathing you in and I'm breathing you out


End file.
